Primarina (Pokémon)
|} Primarina (Japanese: アシレーヌ Ashirene) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from starting at level 34. It is the final form of . Biology Primarina is a marine Pokémon that resembles a cross between a sea lion and a mermaid. Most of its body is white, but it has a long, fish-like tail. It has a long snout with round, pink nose, bright blue eyes with long white eyelashes, and long light blue hair trailing off the back of its head. A -like structure rests on its forehead, consisting of a line of pearls with a pink sea star at one corner and a thin, transparent blue fin extending back over its hair. Its hair is contained to a by two strings of pearls. There are three fins similar to the one on its crown on its body: one that drapes around its shoulders and chest, one around its waist where the fishtail begins, and one near the tip of its tail. It has long front fins with three digits. Primarina's long fish-like tail is bright blue with small pointed, pink fins around its hips. Its tail fins are white, and it is capable of using them as feet to stand up. Primarina uses water balloons and its voice as its main weapons. Water balloons are released as it dances, and are controlled by its voice. In the moonlight, the balloons glitter and create a beautiful scene. However, some of the balloons are explosive and triggered by touch. To Primarina, every battle is a stage. This Pokémon uses the non-explosive balloons as platforms to tease opponents.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/primarina/ Because its voice is instrumental in its battle strategy, its care should be a priority for Trainers. The melody it uses has been passed down for generations. Primarina is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move , and the exclusive Z-Move . In the anime Major appearances A Primarina will appear in SM106, under the ownership of Ida. Minor appearances Primarina debuted in Pushing the Fiery Envelope!, under the ownership of a participating in a Battle Royal. It was eventually defeated by the 's . It reappeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!, taking part in another Battle Royal. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Event: Take on Escalation Battles}} |} |} In-game events |Hidden Ability Pokémon Bank Primarina|Japanese, American, PAL, and Korean|hide|50|March 8 to October 31, 2018|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Primarina}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up | |Sparkling Aria|Water|Special|90|100|10||'}} By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Aromatic Mist|Fairy|Status|—|—|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Wonder Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution By s Side game data |} Evolution |no2=729 |name2=Brionne |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=730 |name3=Primarina |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * Primarina has the highest base stat, base stat, and single base stat of all fully evolved starter Pokémon. * Official confidential art featuring , , Primarina, and Mallow was leaked on the Internet on June 4, 2016. This leak happened 145 days before these Pokémon were officially revealed on October 27, 2016.Official confidential art of Decidueye, Incineroar, and Primarina | Game Freak From the leaked material it is known that Primarina's code name was "アシカ 3", or "Sea Lion 3" during development. Origin Primarina is based on a . It also shares elements with a , with inspiration from . It may also draw inspiration from s. Name origin Primarina may be a combination of prima donna, marina, and ballerina. Ashirene may be a combination of 海驢 ashika (sea lion) and sirène (French for mermaid and Siren). In other languages and |fr=Oratoria|frmeaning=From , , and aria |es=Primarina|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Primarene|demeaning=From , , and |it=Primarina|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=누리레느 Nurireneu|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=西獅海壬 / 西狮海壬 Xīshīhǎirén|zh_cmnmeaning=From 西施 , , and |zh_yue=西獅海壬 Sāisīhóiyàhm|zh_yuemeaning=From 西施 , , and |ru=Примарина Primarina|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Primarene es:Primarina fr:Oratoria it:Primarina ja:アシレーヌ zh:西狮海壬